


all is calm, all is bright

by dragonesdepapel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, F/F, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonesdepapel/pseuds/dragonesdepapel
Summary: Adora used to dream of the house she would have since she was little, and those daydreams only grew stronger around the holiday season. It had always been her favorite time of the year. She would stare at the decorations in the shops and wish she could take them home.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	all is calm, all is bright

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! This is my gift for [samy-art21](https://samy-art21.tumblr.com/) in the she-ra winter exhange. She requested modern Catradora doing something warm for winter. I hope you like it!

Adora stepped back, admiring their work. 

“It looks nice, doesn’t it?” she asked.

“Nice? It looks amazing,” replied Catra. “And it better be, after all the time we spent decorating it. This whole room looks like a freaking winter wonderland.”

Adora smiled, the words filling her with warmth. “That’s thanks to your amazing decorating skills.”

Catra giggled. “Just because you are terrible at it doesn’t mean that I’m amazing.”

“Hey! Not fair!” she protested, throwing a candy cane at her.

It hit  Catra on the back, but she didn’t turn from where she was arranging the lights on the Christmas tree. After a few seconds of tinkering with them, she joined Adora in the center of the room.

“Well, I’m done. Are you?”

Adora looked around, making sure that everything was where she wanted it to be. “Yeah, I think I am. Hot chocolate?” she offered.

“With  peppermint ?”

“Of course, who do you take me for?”

Adora went to the stove and started heating up some milk while  Catra took care of the empty bags and wrappings that they had left lying around.

The room did look like a winter wonderland, and that was exactly what Adora had wanted. She used to dream of the house she would have since she was little, and those daydreams only grew stronger around the holiday season. It had always been her favorite time of the year. She would stare at the decorations in the shops and wish she could take them home.

Even  Catra knew how important the season was for her. She hadn't made a comment about how small Adora’s studio apartment felt with a Christmas tree shoved in one corner, or complained about taking the whole day to first go shopping, and then decorate it all. She had showed up to her door dressed for the snow and taken it all in stride.

When the hot chocolate was ready Adora handed one cup to Catra, and they both sat side by side on her bed. The stayed in silence for a while, looking out the window at the streets below. It had started to snow.

“Does it look like you imagined?”  Catra asked.  Of course she knew how many times Adora had pictured this; the both of them, in a place she could call hers, enjoying her favorite time of the year. There was very little Adora could hide from Catra, and nothing she wished she could.

Adora looked around one more time, taking in every detail. It wasn’t just the holiday decorations. It was the pictures she had put up, the comforter that Glimmer had helped pick up, her new set of cups. Everything around them was hers, and it had been chosen with love and care. She finally had a place where she could feel completely safe, completely herself. She had waited for this moment her whole life.

“Even better,” she replied. “Thanks for helping me out today. You are right, it would have been a disaster to let me alone with the tinsel unsupervised.”

Catra kissed her. “Of course, wouldn’t have missed it.”


End file.
